Summers back!
by tjtay
Summary: - Patrick has a new girlfriend. But how does Kat know her? And why does she hate her so much? - Kat and Patrick!
1. Chapter 1

Kat pulled in the parking spot. It had been a long winter break, and a lot of things had changed. Her and Bianca got out of the car. Kat looked across the parking lot to see Patrick talking to some girl. The girl had long blond hair, and had a lot of freckles. She looked really familiar. Then Kat knew where she had seen her before. Eighth grade. Summer Rose. Yes that was her name. Kat's boyfriend had went behind her back and went out with Summer. Summer had been popular in junior high. Kat glared at her. Bianca followed Kat's eyes. She gasped.

" Is that Summer Rose!? She was so popular back then! I still can't believe she stole your boyfriend." Bianca said disgusted. " I'm going to class. Bye Bianca." Kat said harshly. Then stomped into the school. Bianca watched her walk away. She knew Kat was furious. Summer had always talked behind Kat's back, and would put everybody against her.

Mandela saw Kat, and walked over to her. She could easily tell that Kat was mad. " Hey Kat, what's wrong?" She asked. " Nothing." She answered without emotion. Kat got to her locker and slung it open. Mandela knew she should leave Kat alone, so she told her bye, and went to her locker. Kat got her things and slammed it shut, when she heard Summers voice. Kat walked by her, and purposely knocked into her shoulder. She was with Patrick, and dropped her books.

" Hey watch it!" She yelled. Kat stopped and turned to face her. Patrick saw hatred burn through her eyes. " Why don't you watch it! Summer." She said through gritted teeth. She turned back around and walked away. Summer glared. Patrick was completely confused. How had Kat known his girlfriends name?

Summer thought she looked familiar, but couldn't place it. Patrick stood watching Kat walk away. Summer stood up.

" Can you believe the nerve of her!?" She asked. Patrick didn't say anything, just shook his head.

Kat entered home room, and sat down next to Mandela.

" Really Kat, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

" Summer Rose. That's what's wrong. She used to ruin my life, and went out with my boyfriend along time ago. Now she moved here, and I can't stand her!" She replied. " The new girl who was hanging with Patrick Verona?" Mandela asked. The thought of her with Patrick made her even madder for some reason. She nodded, and then her pencil snapped in two. She had been holding it way to hard. Mandela made a note to not mention Summer. She stopped talking, and so did Kat. All through the day Kat couldn't pay attention. Summer was in two of her classes, and Patrick was in three of hers. Kat hated her life right now. She found out Summer was Patrick's new girlfriend.

During lunch, Kat walked around in the school, instead of eating. She couldn't because she would probably through it up when she saw Summer and Patrick together. She turned the corner to see Summer and Patrick making out. She gagged, and then coughed. They broke apart and looked at her. Patrick stepped away, and leaned against the locker opposite from the one where Summer was. Kat walked up to Summer, completely ignoring Patrick.

" Move." Was Kats only word. Summer smirked. " Make me." Summer replied. Patrick knew that was a big mistake.

" Ok." Kat exclaimed, then pushed Summer aside with such a hard force that Summer went sprawling across the floor. Kat twisted her combination on her locker, and shoved her things in it, and then slammed it shut. Patrick was surprised it didn't brake. Kat began to walk away. Patrick helped Summer up.

" Hey what's wrong with you?" Patrick asked. Kat stopped and turned. " Ask Summer. Maybe she can explain." She said then turned and stomped away. Patrick turned to look at Summer, and saw a confused look on her face.

" Who is she anyways?" Summer asked. " Kat Stratford." Patrick answered. Summers face turned from to confusion, to complete shock. " Kat Stratford? No wonder she's so mad." Summer chuckled. Patrick looked at her. " Mind explaining?" He asked. Summer shook her head.

" Nothing. I just knew her in junior high." Summer replied. Patrick was still curios but decided not to push it.

Kat walked into the bathroom, and screamed. She couldn't stand Summer! Who did she think she was to come up in the school, go out with Patrick, and ruin Kats life!? Kat walked out, and then the bell rang. Two more classes to go and she was through. Sadly Kat had class with Patrick and Summer. She walked to class, and sat down all the way in the back. After about two minutes, Summer and Patrick came in and sat in front of her. They didn't even notice she was there. That's when Summer started talking about Kat.

" You should have seen her in eighth grade! It was so sad. I mean she would come in and have everybody talk about her, and even her boyfriend avoided her. And at lunch all she would do was just go in the bathroom and cry all the time. Her teachers even talked about Kat behind her back." Summer said. Patrick sat there looking at Summer, and smirking a little. Kat had to bite her lip to try to keep herself from jumping up and punching her in the face. Summers hair was up in a high ponytail so Kat took the rubber band from her wrist and aimed it at Summers neck then let go, and saw it hit.

" What the heck!?" Summer shouted then turned to face Kat. Patrick did the same. And when he saw how angry she was he even felt a little scared. " You might want to keep it down. People can hear. Oh, and for the record, I never cried in the bathroom. And the reason people didn't talk to me was because of you. So get a life, and stop ruining mine!" She yelled, then stood up, and walked out of the classroom.

After the last bell had rung, Kat was the first to walk out of the school, though it didn't matter because she had to wait for Bianca. Stupid cheerleading practice.

" I have cheerleading practice, so wait for me ok?" Summer asked Patrick. He nodded, then headed out side. He saw Kat sitting on her hood, arms crossed, and face down. Patrick noticed that she was twirling a pen in her hand. Kat didn't notice Patrick and threw the pen over a gate then shouted, " I hate her! I wish she would just go back to Waddington high!"

" What did she do to you to make you this mad?" Patrick asked. Kat turned to face him, and he saw fire burning in her eyes. He noticed how her face was stiffened, and how her jaw was clenched. Her hands were balled up into fists.

" I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Could you just go away? I don't feel like messing with you right now." Kat spat out. Patrick smirked. " I don't think I will." He said. Kat glared at him. " Ok then where do I begin? Hmm lets start with her making everybody hating me, then she started rumors about me, told everyone I was gay, went out with my boyfriend behind my back while we were still dating, and -" Kat stopped there and looked down. Patrick raised his eyebrows. " What?" He asked. She shook her head. " Nothing. Forget I even mentioned it." Kat exclaimed. Patrick saw a tear slip from her face, but she quickly whipped it away with her sleeve. " Seriously Kat, what?" He asked. Kat sighed and looked up. " She would always tell everybody that the reason my mom left was because of me. And everyday, she would come up to me and tell me my mom was ashamed to call me her daughter." Kat answered, and looked down. For a second, Patrick hated Summer for telling Kat that. He walked up to her, and looked her in the eye. " Kat your mom leaving had nothing to do with you ok? She was probably just jealous of you." He said then wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

" What are you doing hugging my boyfriend!?" Someone screamed. Someone to be known as Summer rose.

________________________________________________

_**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Hi guys!!! I won't be able to write the next chapter for a while because I broke my rist, and I can barely type at all. I wrote this a while ago, but never got it up, so here it is, and sorry! Next chapter will be out as soon as my rist it back to normal!**_


	2. Dangerous

Kat and Patrick quickly pulled away.

" You little bitch! How dare you fling yourself at MY boyfriend!" Summer screamed.

" I'm the bitch!? Look at you! Stop trying to pretend like your perfect and get a clue! And I didn't fling myself at him!" Kat shouted. Patrick stood there looking between the two of them.

" What lies did you tell him about!?" Summer yelled.

" ME!? What lies did YOU tell him?" Kat yelled back.

" Nothing but the truth." Summer said smirking.

" Right, just like you told the truth to everyone back in Ohio." Kat said sarcastically.

" Are you still trying to get me back for going out with you boyfriend?" Summer asked.

" Yeah put it THAT way." Kat said, walking towards the blond.

" You're a lying, hateful, selfish, slut." Kat exclaimed. Summer took her hand and slapped Kat in the face. That's when Patrick just about fell over. Summer hitting Kat? She was going to get her ass kicked.

" Don't call me the slut when your hitting on MY boyfriend!" Summer yelled.

" I didn't hit on Patrick! And even if I was, then you would know how I felt!" Kat shouted in her face. Summer slapped her again.

" Hit me one more time bitch!" Kat yelled. Patrick had never seen Kat so mad before. He also had never seen her curse this much.

Summer slapped Kat again, and that's when hell broke out.

Kat took her fist, swung it back, and punched Summer square in the nose. Summer stumbled back with a shriek, holding her nose, as blood ran down from it.

Kat grabbed her hair, and made Summer look at her.

" Your dealing with a whole new person from the weak girl back in Ohio. Cross my path one more time, and I will make sure that you end up with more than a broken nose." Kat exclaimed, then shoved Summer to the ground, releasing her hair. Patrick looked as Kat walked away, not once turning to look at him.

" Patrick!" Summer cried. Patrick rolled his eyes, but helped her up anyways.

" Can you believe what she did to me!?" Summer shouted.

Patrick didn't answer, he just led Summer to the nurses office.

------------

Kat breathed deep breaths, as she walked around in the parking lot, going over what she had just done, and what she could have done.

Bianca would be proud of her. Kat didn't know what Patrick would think about it. She had never flipped like that in front of him.

But then again there was a first for everything, right?

A while later Bianca and Kat were at home, and Kat was in her bed thinking of what had happened again.

She didn't want to go to school tomorrow, but she knew she would have to. Summer was back in her life, just to ruin it again. Kat drifted off to sleep thinking this thought.

----------------

The next morning at school, Kat had walked to her locker only to see Summer and Kat talking. Kat didn't mean to, but ended up ease dropping.

" Why do you hang out with her?" Summers voice rang.

" I don't." Patrick replied.

" Then what was yesterday about?" Summer asked.

" Drop it Summer." Patrick exclaimed.

" No!" Summer said.

" I said drop it." Patrick said, more firmly.

" Why do you care for her so much!?" Summer asked.

" Why are you jealous of her!? Leave her alone Summer. I mean it. She's not someone to mess with now. She can easily kick your ass. What she did yesterday was nothing compared to what she can do. Stop saying things about her now." Patrick said. Kat was shocked that he was defending her.

" I'm not jealous of her. I just want to know why your being like this!" Summer cried.

" This is who I am. I've never been different from this." Patrick replied.

" What's your relationship with her?" Summer asked.

" Kat and I, we argue. That's all." Patrick said. This comment hurt Kat some.

" So there's nothing going on between you two?" Summer asked.

" Nothing." Patrick exclaimed. A few seconds later you could hear the smacking of lips. Kat walked up to them, and waited for them to notice her. When they finally did, Kat raised her eyebrows.

" What do you want?" Summers annoying peppy voice filled the air.

" Move." Kat said, harsher than usual. Kat couldn't take it anymore. Patrick never cared. He was just like every other guy she knew.

" Right." Summer said, looking at Patrick. He was staring at Kat, who pushed him away from her locker, and ignored his stares. She turned the knob, trying to open it, but failing. Patrick took his fist and knocked on the locker and it popped open. Kat didn't even look at him. She got what she needed, and slammed it shut. She walked away without any hesitation. Patrick began to wonder if she was alright.

" Ok, Pat, lets go!" Summer said, then grabbed his arm and linked hers with it. Patrick groaned.

And the whole time he was walking to class all he thought about was Kat.

* * *

READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, I just wanted to let you guys know that Summer is NOT the other Summer in The Way It Is. I started writing the first chapter of this before I wrote the way it is, and when I was writing The Way It Is, I forgot I had already used the name Summer in another story, so I just wanted to make that clear! Thanks, and please REVIEW!!!!

-tj-tay


	3. Authors Note! Must read! Sorry

Ok, well first I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating in FOREVER!!! But my computer crashed completely, and it probably will happen again.

Now that I have said that, I just want to say that I am so sorry, but I have to discontinue this story. I don't feel like it is going some where, and I am completely blank at what to do with it. Also, I feel like it's the same thing over again, and I just don't like it.

Thank you for reading, and I am truly sorry for all the fans of this story. I will think about putting it back up if I can find something to do with it.

Sorry, and I am thinking of writing something different, and something I have never done before.

Again I am sorry, and if you have any ideas for me that you would like to see please tell me and I might put it up.

Thank you for reading this,

- Taylor


End file.
